Une journée trop peu ordinaire
by Ichihara
Summary: Et si en farfouillant dans le QG, Edward et Alphonse découvraient un étrange anneau de métal? Et si des gens en sortaient, de cet anneau?
1. Un anneau

Un beau matin au QG de Central, Roy Mustang s'ennuyait. Allez savoir comment il faisait pour s'ennuyer vu la pile monstrueuse de dossier qui n'attendait que son bon vouloir. En tout cas il s'ennuyait.

La porte de son bureau qui s'ouvrit brutalement lui offrit un petit peu de distraction, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de qui était derrière. Pour la énième fois de la matinée, il soupira. Son regard se porta sur la pile de dossiers, puis sur son collègue Frank Archer. Lequel des deux maux serait le moins terrible ?

- Colonel Mustang, vous n'auriez pas vu le lieutenant colonel Kimblee ?

Il osait venir le déranger pour ça ?! Non mais là, ça n'allait plus du tout !

- Je n'ai cramé personne ce matin, donc non colonel Archer.

Le susdit colonel sembla choqué, puis partit en claquant la porte. Roy Mustang voulut se plonger à nouveau dans la contemplation du mur lorsqu'un clic lui rappela enfin la présence de son lieutenant. Décidemment ce n'était pas son jour.

* * *

- J'EN AI MARRE !

Perdu dans un des sous sol du QG, un blondinet s'asseyait rageur sur une caisse poussiéreuse, bras croisés et bien décidé à ne plus bouger. A côté de lui, une armure laissa échapper un soupir désolé.

- Nii san…

- Non Al' je suis désolé, mais j'en ai marre ! Ordre ou pas de l'autre bâtard, s'il veut des indices sur les homonculus dans les archives des archives, il a qu'à venir les chercher, merde !

- Nii san !

- Bon ça va ça va, ronchonna le petit blond en se relevant. Mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est un bâtard.

Et ils reprirent leurs recherches dans le silence le plus complet. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que ce silence soit brisé par un bruit étrange, ressemblant au bruit d'une serrure que l'on ferme ou ouvre, selon les points de vue. Surpris, les deux frères Elric se tournèrent vers l'objet dans leur dos, une sorte d'anneau en métal immense qu'ils avaient pris pour un cercle alchimique à la vue des symboles qui ornaient son contour.

- Al', qu'est ce que tu as fait là ?

- Mais rien Nii san ! Je te le jure ! Répliqua le cadet des Elric soudain affolé.

- Comment ça rien ?! T'as du toucher à un symbole c'est pas possible !

Et alors qu'ils s'engueulaient, la roue continuait à tourner, jusqu'à s'immobiliser complètement. Les deux frères, mus par leur instinct, se jetèrent à terre. Un écran bleu apparut dans le cercle, se transformant tout à coup en geyser qui aurait très bien pu les pulvériser s'ils étaient restés debout. Le geyser se calma et seul l'écran bleu resta. Edward releva la tête pour mieux observer l'étrange phénomène. On aurait dit de l'eau…

- Il semblerait que ce soit un générateur à eau potable, finit par dire l'adolescent en riant nerveusement. Aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Il se releva et se tourna vers son frère, prêt déjà à oublier l'anneau bizarre et à reprendre ses recherches, lorsqu'une voix féminine s'éleva dans son dos.

- Présence d'oxygène en quantité suffisante. Apparemment, cette planète est vivable mon colonel.

- Il semblerait que nous soyons dans un souterrain… ou une cave…

- Merci je vois Daniel, je ne suis pas encore aveugle.

- Je disais ça comme ça.

Edward se tourna lentement vers l'origine de ces voix. L'écran d'eau disparut tout à coup, les laissant face à quatre personnes vêtus de vert et tenant des armes. Une femme blonde aux cheveux court se pencha vers un homme portant une casquette qui dissimulait ses cheveux grisonnants et désigna les Elric.

- Mon colonel, il semblerait que nous soyons en présence d'humains.

- Parfait ! S'exclama ledit colonel. On va pouvoir s'entendre.

Edward tiqua. Colonel, cet homme ? Qui que quoi dont où ? Un bâtard ?

- Edward Elric ? que se passe t il ici ?

Edward tourna la tête vers Archer et quelques autres militaires qui venaient de surgir. Il pointa le colonel bizarre du doigt, puis l'anneau, sans réussir à sortir un son. Le fameux colonel bizarre poussa d'ailleurs un cri d'horreur.

- Regardez ! Il y en a un qui n'est pas humain !

- En effet, rajouta un grand homme chauve à la peau noire qui portait un étrange symbole sur le front.

- Ne nous précipitons pas, intervint un brun à lunettes en calmant ses compagnons. Il n'est pas très… très beau mais il s'agit peut être d'une espèce évoluée.

Le regard d'Edward passa des étrangers à Archer, qu'ils dévisageaient étrangement.

* * *

Le colonel Roy Mustang se leva pour se prendre un café. Il soupira en versant le breuvage noir dans un gobelet de plastique. Quelle journée fatigante de rien… Il retournait à son bureau, lorsqu'un éclat de rire lui fit lâcher son verre. Et si finalement, il allait devoir faire face à une journée trop peu ordinaire ?


	2. ColonelvsColonel

**Ichihara : - **Merci aux rewievers XD Jsuis contente de te revoir Mo, merci de me suivre Devil's même si tu ne connais pas Stargate, ça fait plaisir de te voir Yohgami, et merci Sabine02 en espérant que la suite vous plaise

Alors vous l'aviez tous compris, il s'agit effectivement d'un crossover avec Stargate. L'idée m'est venue en imaginant Jack O'Neill cassant Archer... ce qui fait qu'il subit, qu'il subit! Mais il est là pour ça XD. Allez sans plus attendre la suite de mon super crossever super originale! Yeah! (Prenez pas garde à l'avant dernière phrase, nan, c'était de l'humour. Patapé!)

* * *

Lieutenant colonel Kimblee… Quel grade pompeux pour un simple fou. Mais au moins avait il gagné en plus de cette promotion un nouveau « permis de tuer ». C'est avec le sourire que l'alchimiste Ecarlate entra dans le bar de Greed. Bien sûr, celui-ci lui en avait un peu voulu lorsqu'il avait quitté le bar pour rallier Archer en échange d'informations sur les chimères et les homonculus. Mais l'Avidité avait vite retrouvé le sourire en se rendant compte que Kimblee jouait double jeu et lui fournissait des informations sur l'armée. Vivement le moment où les deux camps finiraient par s'entretuer. Il ne savait pas encore de quel côté il serait… Quoi que très certainement du sien.

Ce jour là, il allait faire son rapport, comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude, Greed allait se jeter sur lui. Comme d'habitude, il l'exploserait. Oui, tout comme d'habitude.

* * *

Edward reprit son sérieux aussi rapidement qu'il avait éclaté de rire. Le colonel Archer demeurait toujours aussi perplexe. Il finit par s'avancer vers les quatre individus et se mit au garde à vous devant eux.

- Je suis le colonel Frank Archer. Que faites vous dans la cave du QG ?

- Vous entendez ça Carter ? s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants. La chose a le même grade que moi ! … Je suis choqué.

- Colonel, ce n'est peut être pas le moment de… murmura la femme blonde.

- Il semblerait que ces personnes soient des militaires, Jack O'Neill, fit observer l'un des inconnus.

- Et oui Tea'lc… Aussi grand que soit l'univers, il a fallu que je tombe sur un extraterrestre qui a mon grade. Bon et bien présentons nous.

Le colonel s'avança vers Archer et le salua brièvement, une main toujours posée sur son arme.

- Colonel Jack O'Neill, de la Terre. Et vous avez derrière moi le major Samantha Carter…

La femme blonde salua de la même façon que son colonel.

- Le docteur Daniel Jackson…

Le brun à lunettes fit un petit signe de la main, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant aux lèvres.

- Et enfin Tea'lc… tout court.

L'homme au symbole sur le front se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête.

- Et nous sommes venus de la porte des Etoiles, là. L'énorme anneau derrière vous. En fait cette porte est un passage qui mène vers d'autres mondes.

Archer l'écouta sans broncher, sourcil haussé. Quand le colonel eut fini, il se contenta de le fixer, toujours sans ciller. Jack O'Neill tapotait sur son arme, attendant vainement une réponse qui ne semblait vouloir venir. Il finit par se tourner vers le dénommé Daniel en pointant Archer du doigt.

- Daniel, vous êtes sûr qu'il s'agit d'une espèce évoluée ?

Un éclat de rire fit tourner la tête de l' « espèce évoluée », qui assassina le jeune blond du regard.

- Major Elric ! Au lieu de bailler aux corneilles, appelez une ambulance ! Vous voyez bien qu'ils sont fous !

- Eh oh là ! protesta le colonel O'Neill. Nous ne sommes pas fous, nous venons vraiment d'un autre monde !

- Bien sûr, et ma grande tante a un grille pain jaune, ironisa Archer en se tournant à nouveau vers les étrangers.

- Nooon, vraiment ? Mes félicitations à votre grande tante.

Archer lança un regard mauvais au colonel. Menteur et grande gueule, il n'allait pas l'aimer celui là.

- Vous allez nous suivre bien gentiment, vous verrez, les hommes en blanc seront très gentils avec vous…

- Bon Daniel, à vous de jouer, sinon je sens que je vais vous l'exploser le cadavre ambulant.

- Attendez un peu !

Tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers Edward, qui agitait la main en souriant d'un air goguenard. Il planta son regard ambré dans celui de glace de son supérieur.

- Je crains qu'ils n'aient raison, colonel. Je les ai vu arriver, ainsi qu'Al'. Ils ont traversé une sorte de… vortex.

- Vous allez me faire croire, major Elric… que ces hommes viennent réellement d'un autre monde ? rétorqua Archer en plissant les yeux.

C'est que ça n'allait pas du tout ça. Cette affirmation du jeune blond perturbait l'équilibre délicat et parfait du gentil petit monde rationaliste dans lequel vivait Frank Archer. Il ne permettrait pas cela !

- Je ne vous fais pas croire, je vous affirme, répliqua Edward en croisant les bras, l'air pensif.

Aucun doute là-dessus, le jeune blond réfléchissait déjà à comment une chose aussi abracadabrante avait pu arriver. Il allait bientôt leur sortir L'explication scientifique, celle qui rassurerait le colonel Archer.

- Et si nous leur montrions comment ouvrir la porte des Etoiles ? suggéra tout à coup le dénommé Daniel.

Toute l'attention se porta sur l'homme, qui cherchait apparemment quelque chose des yeux. Il finit par relever la tête vers son colonel, son visage marqué d'un sérieux doute.

- Jack ? Sam ? Tea'lc ? Vous voyez une console quelque part ?

Archer sentit un petit sourire suffisant se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'une angoisse modérée s'était emparée des étrangers.

- Vous n'allez pas me dire que nous sommes coincés ici, Daniel, dit le colonel en souriant d'un air forcé sans quitter Archer du regard.

Daniel hocha la tête, l'air embêté. Un nuage noir sembla tourner autour de la tête du colonel.

- Je vais presque regretter de ne pas m'être perdu sur une planète infestée de Goa'ulds. Presque.

- Laissez moi faire, colonel, intervint le major Carter en s'avançant vers les militaires d'Amestris. Est-ce qu'il y aurait un scientifique parmi vous ?

- Moi, répondit Edward en s'avançant.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, qui se transformèrent en minutes. Al' s'approcha de son frère pour le soutenir.

- Nii san est l'alchimiste d'état le plus jeune de l'histoire. Un alchimiste d'Etat, c'est l'équivalent d'un major dans notre armée.

- Un… enfant qui a le même grade que moi ? souffla Samantha Carter impressionnée – sans doute un peu vexée au fond.

- Ah vous voyez que c'est choquant, Carter ! s'exclama son colonel.

- Jaaaack…

- Ben quoi ?

Samantha finit par se ressaisir et se lança dans une grande explication scientifique qu'absolument personne ne comprit… Enfin si, Edward qui réagit au quart de tour et posa une foule de questions tout aussi incompréhensible que les explications du major Carter. Archer et Jack O'Neill s'étaient lancés dans un passionnant jeu de regards, Daniel Jackson écoutait la discussion enflammée des deux scientifiques et Tea'lc restait stoïque, comme à l'accoutumée.

- Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ici ?!

L'attention générale fut détournée par l'arrivée d'un nouveau militaire, beau gosse aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux onyx, une jolie tâche de café ornant sa veste. Edward leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et en grognant quelque chose du genre « Nan pitié pas lui ! »

* * *

Le lieutenant colonel Kimblee regardait l'homonculus de l'Avidité bondir dans tous les sens, complètement désespéré par la bêtise hors borne dont il faisait preuve.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il vous met de si bonne humeur? finit par demander l'alchimiste en soupirant.

- Mon nouveau joueeet !

L'humain haussa un sourcil en signe de perplexité. Greed ne cessait d'appuyer sur les touches d'un machin bizarre, s'extasiant à chaque fois que le truc produisait un son. Il finit par soupirer et s'en aller. Finalement, tout ne se passait pas vraiment comme d'habitude.


	3. Début d'explication

Que la vie paraissait morne et ennuyeuse lorsqu'on était une vieille immortelle dans un corps pourrissant. Dante observa dans le miroir son nouveau corps, celui d'une jolie fille brune aux yeux verts. Manque de pot, une droguée. Son corps allait se détériorer encore plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle se tourna vers Lust qui la regardait avec crainte et lui fit un signe de tête agacée pour qu'elle sorte.

- Et lorsque ce bon à rien de Pride arrivera, n'oublie pas de me prévenir dans l'heure ! Ah et n'oublie pas de vérifier qu'Envy n'est pas parti tuer les Elric. Je VEUX le petit blond pour MOI !

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers son miroir et laissa échapper un long soupir. Alors… Haut rose ou rose Barbie ?

* * *

Le colonel Jack O'Neill n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier de patient. Il n'était pas non plus un scientifique. Et malheureusement pour ses ennemis, il n'était pas très bon diplomate non plus. Dès lors qu'il avait décrété ne pas aimer quelqu'un, il aurait fallu un miracle pour qu'il change d'avis. Il n'aimait pas le type tout pâle qui finalement s'avérait être un humain. Bien sûr, il ne le détestait pas encore comme il pouvait détester Ba'al… Mais un petit quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas tarder.

- Colonel Mustang, j'ai la situation bien en main, vous pouvez retourner à vos dossiers, dit le type antipathique au nouveau venu.

- Qui sont ces gens ? demanda le nouveau sans prendre garde à son collègue.

Cette façon de snober, si magnifique, fit apparaître ce nouveau colonel comme un homme bien sympathique aux yeux de Jack.

- De simples fous… Je m'en occupe.

Les yeux du type auraient pu se mettre à briller comme ceux d'un Goa'uld, il ne s'en serait pas étonné ! Mais quel menteur ! Quel fourbe ! Quel… Oh et puis merde, quel enfoiré surtout ! Il le pointa du doigt, sourcils froncés et prêt à en découdre.

- Bon alors écoutez moi bien la face de cadavre. Je ne sais pas ce que vous mijotez, mais nous faire passer pour des fous, là, y en a marre ! Nous sommes des explorateurs venus d'un autre monde, nous avons traversé la porte des étoiles pour arriver jusque vous dans un but pacifique ! Mais si vous continuez, je vous préviens que vous allez finir avec mon pied au cul pour vous apprendre la vie !

Un grand silence suivit la déclaration du colonel O'Neill. Son équipe semblait blasée, et les autres carrément sous le choc. Un peu inquiet après coup de l'effet qu'aurait pu avoir sa tirade, le colonel se pencha vers Daniel et lui demanda.

- Vous croyez que « face de cadavre » était de trop ? Ou le pied au cul ?

- Oh je crois que c'est surtout les explorateurs venus d'un autre monde qui peut en avoir choqué certains… répliqua Daniel en haussant les épaules.

De son côté, Roy s'était rapproché d'Edward et lui lançait un regard interrogateur-expliquemoitoutFullMetal. Le blond soupira, puis expliqua rapidement à son colonel comment ces gens avaient surgi de l'anneau au fond de la pièce.

- Donc ce serait vraiment des gens d'un autre monde ?

- Il sembler… Dîtes moi colonel, vous m'écoutez ou vous admirez le major Carter là bas ?

- Hein ? Ne dis pas de bêtises, Full Metal… Comment as-tu dis qu'elle s'appelait ?

* * *

Une salle de réunion, au sein du QG de Central. Autour de la table, les représentants d'un autre monde, le FullMetal Alchemist, le colonel Mustang, le colonel Archer et le généralissime King Bradley. King Bradley passait pour un grand père sympathique aux yeux de ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas encore. Si on se penchait un peu plus sur le personnage, on se rendait compte que bien loin d'être un grand père, cet homme était avant tout un conquérant. Et encore au-delà de cela, il était un homonculus, Pride. Enfin c'était son petit secret, évidemment qu'il n'allait pas le crier sur tous les toits. Les gens seraient tellement surpris ! Quoi que face à ces… extraterrestres, il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots, peut être aurait il simplement paru banal.

- … sorte de console, ronde, sur pied, avec un gros bouton rouge…

L'homonculus reprit la conversation en cours de route. Le docteur Daniel Jackson essayait de leur décrire un objet apparemment essentiel pour qu'ils puissent repartir dans leur monde. Mais King Bradley n'avait aucune idée de quoi ils pouvaient parler. Déjà qu'il venait d'apprendre que ce qu'il avait toujours pris pour une œuvre d'art tribale pas particulièrement belle était un… une… un vortex !

- Et pourquoi venir sur notre monde ?

Ahah, le colonel Archer avait demandé ça d'un ton tellement méprisant que Bradley en conclut qu'il était déjà fâché avec les étrangers. Quel imbécile, si ceux-ci s'avéraient être de précieux alliés…

- Et si vous répondiez déjà à notre question, colonel ? répliqua du tac au tac le dénommé O'Neill.

- Mais cela fonctionne grâce à l'alchimie votre truc ? s'étonnait Edward.

- A de l'alchimie ? Est-ce le nom que vous donnez à la science ? demanda le major Carter.

- Vous êtes ici dans notre monde, il est normal que vous répondiez à NOS questions ! Tonna Archer

- Vous voulez de la pastèque ? proposa le généralissime à Tea'lc.

- VOUS SAVEZ CE QU'ON EN FAIT DE VOS QUESTIONS ?!

- Jack, calmez vous s'il vous plait.

- Volontiers…

- Vous ne connaissez pas l'alchimie dans votre monde ?

- Et le major, elle a un petit ami ?

- Si comme l'ancien nom qu'on donnait à la science… enfin les alchimistes étaient…

- Oui vous allez y répondre à mes questions

- VOUS COMMENCEZ A ME… !

- Jack…

Et puis le silence revint. Brusquement, comme ça sans prévenir. Enfin presque sans prévenir. Seuls deux coups de feu tirés en direction du plafond avaient pu ramener le calme. Le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye rangea ses armes et prit une chaise à côté de Roy, le visage impassible.

- Bien, reprit le généralissime avec un sourire. Parlez nous donc de votre monde.

- Ecoutez, monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce n'est pas franchement notre priorité… répliqua Jack O'Neill avec sérieux. Nous ne pouvons pas repartir chez nous sans l'objet que vous a décrit Daniel

- Nous ferons des recherches dans nos bâtiments, ne vous en faites pas pour cela, dit tranquillement Bradley.

- Il y a quelque chose qui me turlupine, intervint tout à coup Samantha. Major Elric, vous avez parlé… d'alchimie ?

Edward acquiesça, puis claqua dans ses mains et les posa sur la table. Les explorateurs se relevèrent précipitamment en voyant des éclairs bleus crépiter sous ses doigts. Puis le bois sembla se gondoler sous leurs yeux… Non, il se gondolait réellement ! La surface plane une seconde avant ressemblait désormais au dessus d'une mer un peu agitée. Incrédule, le major Carter passa sa main sur la table.

- Et encore, ce n'est pas tout, fanfaronna Roy Mustang en enfilant des gants blancs sur lesquels étaient tracés un symbole.

Il claqua des doigts, et une feuille sur la table prit feu. Le bout de papier se consuma lentement sous le regard ébahi des explorateurs. La seule chose que réussit à dire le colonel O'Neill après un tel exploit fut

- Wow…

Aucun membre de son équipe n'osa le contredire dessus.

* * *

Dante avait finalement opté pour le haut rose Barbie. Satisfaite de son choix, elle se dirigea de bonne humeur vers le salon. Le temps de rejoindre la pièce, sa bonne humeur était déjà retombée.

- Où est ce bon à rien de Pride ?!

- Il est occupé, répondit Juliet Douglas en s'inclinant devant Dante. Il s'occupe des visiteurs de l'autre monde.

- Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux comme excuse, Sloth ?!

- C'est la stricte vérité, madame. Il vous le confirmera lui-même tout à l'heure.

Dante s'assit sur le canapé, songeuse. Non elle ne se demandait pas si ces personnes venaient du même monde que le sien et s'ils étaient passés par la Porte. Une question plus urgente hantait ses pensées : et si finalement, le rose tout court lui allait le mieux ?


	4. Ishbal, Goa'uld, Jaffa, simple fou

**Merci aux commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir et ça motive pour trouver de nou veaux casses (comment ça je suis cruell e avec Archer? Mais ne dit on pas que qu i hait bien chatie bien? Nan? c'est pas ç a? Tant pis) Et c'est parti pour de no uv elles aventures yeah! Ah et j'espère que je ne fais pas les personnages OOC ( Out of Character), si c'est le cas je m' en excuse humblement et platement et tou t b as que je m'incline. Je ne vous embê te p as plus, GO!**

* * *

Jack O'Neill l'ignorait encore, mais ce qu'il allait vivre dans ce monde risquai t d'éprouver durement ses pauvres nerfs . Il se trouvait désormais assis dans un bureau, entouré de son équipe, faisant f ace aux deux colonels, au major et au li eutenant colonel. La nouvelle était t omb ée quelques minutes auparavant, il n 'y a vait aucune trace de la console de la po rte dans le QG. Des ordres de rech erches avaient été lancés dans les autre s QG d u pays, mais la piste avait parai t il te ndance à s'orienter vers un réce nt cambr iolage. Dans un élan de lassitu de, il se passa les mains sur le visage, soustray ant à sa vision le sourire moq ueur de Ki mblee.

- Vous comprendrez que nous ne pouvons v ous laisser errer seuls dans les rues d e notre ville, dit Roy soucieux. Je suis sûr que vous feriez de même à notre pla c e.

Jack acquiesça en soupirant, puis haussa les épaules.

- Et donc ?

- Et donc deux solutions s'offrent à nou s, poursuivit Roy en tirant une feuille d'un dossier. Ou nous vous offrons une c hambre dans le QG avec interdiction d' en sortir, ou nous vous confions chacun d' entre vous à la garde d'un officier e t v ous pourrez ainsi participer à l'enq uête pour retrouver l'objet dont vous av ez b esoin pour rentrer.

- Je le savais !

Le cri de Jack les fit tous sursauter. I l se tourna vers les membres de son équ i pe sans s'en soucier et dut déjà faire f ace aux regards suppliants de Daniel et Carter.

- Mon colonel…

- Jack…

- C'est une occasion unique…

- C'est peut être la seule opportunité…

- D'étudier une nouvelle science, la com prendre…

- D'étudier une société proche de la not re et comprendre…

- Nous devons… !

- Nous devrions… !

- Stop, Carter, Daniel, les calma Jack d 'un geste. Je comptais bien accepter la seconde proposition.

- Mais non vous ne comprenez pas ! s'exc lama Daniel outré. Il faut que nous soy o ns sur le terrain, pour l'enquête ! De t oute façon seuls nous savons à quoi r ess … euh une seconde…

Un éclat de rire général envahit la peti te pièce, tandis que le docteur Jackson se renfonçait dans son siège, l'air bou d eur. Ce n'était pas la première fois q u' il se faisait avoir à cause de son im pét uosité. Roy se reprit rapidement, pu is p arcourut la feuille qu'il tenait en main rapidement.

- Bien… alors comme vous vous en doutez, un officier vous a déjà été assigné. Il semblerait que le généralissime ai anti cipé votre réponse, colonel O'Neill… Bi e n alors êtes vous prêt à…

- A entendre le nom de nos chaperons ? c ompléta Carter. Je crois que nous le so m mes.

Un silence plombant s'installa, le temps que Roy puisse assimiler ce qu'il venai t de lire. Son regard passa de Kimblee à Archer, incrédule, avant de revenir su r la feuille. Jack tapotait sur l'accoud o ir de son siège, signe de son impatien ce grandissante. N'en pouvant plus d'att en dre, il finit par bousculer un peu le co lonel.

- Alors ?

Mustang secoua la tête et lut à voix hau te.

- En charge du major Samantha Carter, le premier lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. En cha rge de monsieur Tea'lc, le… le commanda n t Armstrong.

- Qui c'est celui là encore ? lança Jack soudainement méfiant.

Il fallait le comprendre. Il venait déjà de faire connaissance avec Archer et Ki mblee, et ne disait on pas « jamais deu x sans trois » ? Cette vérité s'appliqua i t elle aux personnes insupportables et c omplètement impossibles à vivre ?

- En charge du docteur Daniel Jackson – toutes mes condoléances – le lieutenant colonel Kimblee.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Jack choqué.

Daniel lança un regard à Kimblee qui sou riait d'un air peu engageant, légèremen t méfiant. Il réussit tout de moins à ad r esser un sourire poli à l'homme.

- Et enfin, colonel O'Neill, à vous le m alheur de supporter le colonel Archer, f init Roy d'un ton désolé sous le regar d meurtrier de son collègue.

- Et y a pas un service après vente si o n n'est pas satisfait de notre produit ? tenta Jack.

Edward semblait également indigné. Il ch uchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Roy , mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'un geste. Un s ourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, qui fit d isparaître ceux de Kimblee et Archer. 

- Ai-je omis de mentionner que chaque of ficier devra agir en tandem ? Le généra l issime m'a laissé le soin de choisir v os collaborateurs, messieurs-dames. Full Me tal, comme tu sembles vouloir poursui vre ta conversation avec le major, je te me ts dans l'équipe du lieutenant. Le s ous lieutenant Havoc se chargera de la p rote ction de monsieur Tea'lc. En ce qui vous concerne, colonel Archer, sachez q ue le lieutenant colonel Hugues sera pré sent dès demain pour collaborer avec vou s…

Archer se contenta d'un petit sourire su ffisant en guise de réponse, mais sa ra g e était presque palpable. Jack lui se de mandait quel homme pouvait bien être ce Hugues, à la vue du regard compatissa nt que lui avait lancé Edward. Enfin, Ro y s e tourna vers Kimblee et jaugea l'ho mme du regard avant de finir.

- Lieutenant colonel…

- Colonel… répliqua l'alchimiste sur un ton moqueur. Ne faites donc pas durer ce suspens, il va me rendre _fou._

Durant quelques secondes, Roy eut la dés agréable impression de se retrouver sou s un toit de toile, entouré des bruits d e la guerre, face à un Kimblee en débard e ur blanc taché de sang. La vision disp ar ut aussi rapidement qu'elle était réa ppa rut, mais une chose était restée par eil :cette envie de tuer qu'il pouvait d isce rner dans ses iris dorés… Il finit par r épondre à l'interrogation muette d e son collègue, en énonçant distinctemen t chaq ue mot de sa phrase.

- JE serais votre… collaborateur.

- Ah, répondit simplement Kimblee avec s on fameux sourire. Ca va nous rappeler d es souvenirs ça… Ishbal… la guerre…

Les explorateurs se sentaient perdus dan s cet échange de regard. Ils ne pouvaie n t en effet comprendre pourquoi Edward av ait tourné la tête et serrait ses poi ngs jusqu'à s'en faire mal, ni pourquoi Arc her semblait cacher une joie malsain e. E t comme à son habitude, le colonel O'Nei ll finit par briser le silence ang oissan t d'une de ses fameuses phrases q ui avai ent le don de tout casser.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'a i faim.

* * *

Samantha revint s'asseoir prêt de son co lonel, faisant face à Daniel. Elle dépo s a le pichet d'eau sur la table tout en v érifiant que les soldats étaient asse z o ccupés à manger pour écouter la conv ersa tion des explorateurs. Enfin elle f it un discret signe de la tête à O'Neill , qui se pencha vers Daniel.

- Un conseil Daniel… Ne vous approchez p as trop du type aux yeux jaunes. Il a l ' air un peu…

Il posa son index sur sa tempe pour mime r la folie. L'archéologue acquiesça, an x ieux.

- Le votre a l'air pas mal également, Ja ck O'Neill, dit Tea'lc d'une voix égale en fixant le contenu de son assiette.

- Ne m'en parlez pas ! S'ils ne nous ava ient pas confisqué nos armes, ils aurai e nt à déplorer une perte dans leurs eff ec tifs !

Carter et Daniel s'échangèrent un regard amusé, certains qu'avec ou sans arme le colonel allait finir par tuer Archer.

- Et puis d'abord c'est qui ce Hugues qu 'on va me coller aussi, poursuivit Jack fulminant. Un autre allumé du bocal ?!

- Quand à moi, je ne connais même pas me s deux chapons, ajouta le Jaffa

- Chaperons, Tea'lc, chaperon, le corrig ea Daniel avec un sourire contrit.

- Oui chaperon comme le chaperon rouge, lança le colonel d'un ton nonchalant en piochant un bout de pain dans son assiet te

L'extraterrestre haussa un sourcil en si gne de perplexité. Il n'était pas encor e bien habitué aux expressions terrienne s , et encore moins à leur humour partic ul ier à son sens, ce qui fait que ses a mis devaient souvent se lancer dans de g ran des explications pour lui faire comp rend re toute la subtilité de leur langa ge.

- Qu'est ce que nous devons faire, mon c olonel ? finit par demander Carter à vo i x basse.

- Pour l'instant, on joue aux gentils so ldats, répondit Jack sur le même ton. O n verra bien s'ils essayent de nous entu b er ou pas. Personnellement, je pense q ue le Mustang est un type en qui on peut a voir confiance.

- Et Edward aussi, même si ce n'est qu'u n enfant, renchérit le major.

Il se produisit dans le self un phénomèn e alors fort étrange et fort intéressan t . Une petite tête blonde surgit tout à c oup, rouge de colère, et un hurlement fi t trembler les murs.

- QUI EST SI PETIT ET QUI A TELLEMENT L' AIR D'UN GOSSE QU'IL FAIT GAMIN PAS DAN G EREUX DU TOUT ?!

Un grand silence s'ensuivit la déclarati on, alors que toutes les têtes se tourn a ient vers Edward. Le major Carter en r es ta bouche bée.

- Vous croyez qu'il réagissait à ce que j'ai dit là ?!

- Mais non, c'est impossible, la rassura Daniel avec un sourire. Il était à l'au tre bout de la pièce. Alors à moins qu' i l nous espionne…

- Il n'aurait pas forcément de difficult és à le faire, nous ne l'aurions pas vu , répliqua Jack.

- QUI EST SI MINUSCULE AU PAYS DES NAINS QU'IL POURRAIT SE TROUVER SOUS VOTRE NE Z QUE VOUS NE LE VERRIEZ PAS ?!

Ce fut au tour du colonel d'être interlo qué. Plus de doutes cette fois ci, Edwa r d réagissait bien à ce qu'il venait de d ire. Un homme blond à ses côtés éclat a d e rire, cigarette à la bouche. Il se tou rna vers eux et leur sourit.

- Faites pas attention, le FullMetal sai t toujours quand on parle de sa taille e n mal.

L'homme tendit sa main au colonel, qui l a serra.

- Sous lieutenant Jean Havoc. Je fais pa rti de la garde d'un certain…

- Tea'lc, l'interrompit O'Neill en lui d ésignant le Jaffa. C'est lui. Ne faites pas attention, il a l'air méchant mais i l ne mord pas. Enfin… rarement quoi.

Le sous lieutenant Havoc lança un regard impressionné au Jaffa, qui inclina la t ête en guise de salut. Riza s'était éga l ement approchée de la table et se mit au garde à vous devant le major Carter.

- Major Carter, nous devrions y aller. L e généralissime nous donne quartier lib r e jusque demain, le temps que vous pre ni ez vos marques. Notre première missio n s era donc de vous trouver des vêtemen ts.

- Très bien, répondit Samantha un peu su rprise. Mon colonel, Daniel, Tea'lc…

- Amusez vous bien Carter, lança Jack en agitant la main.

- Vous de même mon colonel, répondit ell e avec un sourire avant de s'éloigner e n compagnie de Riza.

Havoc éteignit sa cigarette, puis invita Tea'lc à le suivre également. Daniel et Jack se trouvaient donc seuls, l'un de plus en plus inquiet et l'autre de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Enfin, Archer et Kimblee arrivèrent devant eux.

- Colonel O'Neill, veuillez me suivre.

Jack leva les yeux vers l'antipathique c olonel et son sourire suffisant. Il se r etint quelques secondes de balancer un e quelconque réplique mordante, mais c'é ta it trop tentant.

- Mais avec joie, plaisir et volupté trè s cher.

Il se leva avec un sourire, adressa un r egard d'avertissement à Daniel et suivi t son gardien. Daniel frappa dans ses ma i ns, se balançant d'avant en arrière to ut en supportant le regard inquisiteur d e Kimblee.

- On y va ?

L'alchimiste sourit brusquement, puis se détourna avec un geste pour inciter l'a rchéologue à le suivre. Daniel ne put r é primer un frisson d'angoisse.


	5. Histoire de chaperon pas rouge

**Merci aux commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir et ça motive pour trouver de nouveaux casses (comment ça je suis cruelle avec Archer? Mais ne dit on pas que qui hait bien chatie bien? Nan? c'est pas ça? Tant pis) Et c'est parti pour de nouvelles aventures yeah! Ah et j'espère que je ne fais pas les personnages OOC (Out of Character), si c'est le cas je m'en excuse humblement et platement et tout bas que je m'incline. Je ne vous embête pas plus, GO!**

* * *

Jack O'Neill l'ignorait encore, mais ce qu'il allait vivre dans ce monde risquait d'éprouver durement ses pauvres nerfs. Il se trouvait désormais assis dans un bureau, entouré de son équipe, faisant face aux deux colonels, au major et au lieutenant colonel. La nouvelle était tombée quelques minutes auparavant, il n'y avait aucune trace de la console de la porte dans le QG. Des ordres de recherches avaient été lancés dans les autres QG du pays, mais la piste avait parait il tendance à s'orienter vers un récent cambriolage. Dans un élan de lassitude, il se passa les mains sur le visage, soustrayant à sa vision le sourire moqueur de Kimblee.

- Vous comprendrez que nous ne pouvons vous laisser errer seuls dans les rues de notre ville, dit Roy soucieux. Je suis sûr que vous feriez de même à notre place.

Jack acquiesça en soupirant, puis haussa les épaules.

- Et donc ?

- Et donc deux solutions s'offrent à nous, poursuivit Roy en tirant une feuille d'un dossier. Ou nous vous offrons une chambre dans le QG avec interdiction d'en sortir, ou nous vous confions chacun d'entre vous à la garde d'un officier et vous pourrez ainsi participer à l'enquête pour retrouver l'objet dont vous avez besoin pour rentrer.

- Je le savais !

Le cri de Jack les fit tous sursauter. Il se tourna vers les membres de son équipe sans s'en soucier et dut déjà faire face aux regards suppliants de Daniel et Carter.

- Mon colonel…

- Jack…

- C'est une occasion unique…

- C'est peut être la seule opportunité…

- D'étudier une nouvelle science, la comprendre…

- D'étudier une société proche de la notre et comprendre…

- Nous devons… !

- Nous devrions… !

- Stop, Carter, Daniel, les calma Jack d'un geste. Je comptais bien accepter la seconde proposition.

- Mais non vous ne comprenez pas ! s'exclama Daniel outré. Il faut que nous soyons sur le terrain, pour l'enquête ! De toute façon seuls nous savons à quoi ress… euh une seconde…

Un éclat de rire général envahit la petite pièce, tandis que le docteur Jackson se renfonçait dans son siège, l'air boudeur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait avoir à cause de son impétuosité. Roy se reprit rapidement, puis parcourut la feuille qu'il tenait en main rapidement.

- Bien… alors comme vous vous en doutez, un officier vous a déjà été assigné. Il semblerait que le généralissime ai anticipé votre réponse, colonel O'Neill… Bien alors êtes vous prêt à…

- A entendre le nom de nos chaperons ? compléta Carter. Je crois que nous le sommes.

Un silence plombant s'installa, le temps que Roy puisse assimiler ce qu'il venait de lire. Son regard passa de Kimblee à Archer, incrédule, avant de revenir sur la feuille. Jack tapotait sur l'accoudoir de son siège, signe de son impatience grandissante. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, il finit par bousculer un peu le colonel.

- Alors ?

Mustang secoua la tête et lut à voix haute.

- En charge du major Samantha Carter, le premier lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. En charge de monsieur Tea'lc, le… le commandant Armstrong.

- Qui c'est celui là encore ? lança Jack soudainement méfiant.

Il fallait le comprendre. Il venait déjà de faire connaissance avec Archer et Kimblee, et ne disait on pas « jamais deux sans trois » ? Cette vérité s'appliquait elle aux personnes insupportables et complètement impossibles à vivre ?

- En charge du docteur Daniel Jackson – toutes mes condoléances – le lieutenant colonel Kimblee.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Jack choqué.

Daniel lança un regard à Kimblee qui souriait d'un air peu engageant, légèrement méfiant. Il réussit tout de moins à adresser un sourire poli à l'homme.

- Et enfin, colonel O'Neill, à vous le malheur de supporter le colonel Archer, finit Roy d'un ton désolé sous le regard meurtrier de son collègue.

- Et y a pas un service après vente si on n'est pas satisfait de notre produit ? tenta Jack.

Edward semblait également indigné. Il chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Roy, mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'un geste. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, qui fit disparaître ceux de Kimblee et Archer.

- Ai-je omis de mentionner que chaque officier devra agir en tandem ? Le généralissime m'a laissé le soin de choisir vos collaborateurs, messieurs-dames. FullMetal, comme tu sembles vouloir poursuivre ta conversation avec le major, je te mets dans l'équipe du lieutenant. Le sous lieutenant Havoc se chargera de la protection de monsieur Tea'lc. En ce qui vous concerne, colonel Archer, sachez que le lieutenant colonel Hugues sera présent dès demain pour collaborer avec vous…

Archer se contenta d'un petit sourire suffisant en guise de réponse, mais sa rage était presque palpable. Jack lui se demandait quel homme pouvait bien être ce Hugues, à la vue du regard compatissant que lui avait lancé Edward. Enfin, Roy se tourna vers Kimblee et jaugea l'homme du regard avant de finir.

- Lieutenant colonel…

- Colonel… répliqua l'alchimiste sur un ton moqueur. Ne faites donc pas durer ce suspens, il va me rendre _fou._

Durant quelques secondes, Roy eut la désagréable impression de se retrouver sous un toit de toile, entouré des bruits de la guerre, face à un Kimblee en débardeur blanc taché de sang. La vision disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était réapparut, mais une chose était restée pareil :cette envie de tuer qu'il pouvait discerner dans ses iris dorés… Il finit par répondre à l'interrogation muette de son collègue, en énonçant distinctement chaque mot de sa phrase.

- JE serais votre… collaborateur.

- Ah, répondit simplement Kimblee avec son fameux sourire. Ca va nous rappeler des souvenirs ça… Ishbal… la guerre…

Les explorateurs se sentaient perdus dans cet échange de regard. Ils ne pouvaient en effet comprendre pourquoi Edward avait tourné la tête et serrait ses poings jusqu'à s'en faire mal, ni pourquoi Archer semblait cacher une joie malsaine. Et comme à son habitude, le colonel O'Neill finit par briser le silence angoissant d'une de ses fameuses phrases qui avaient le don de tout casser.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai faim.

* * *

Samantha revint s'asseoir prêt de son colonel, faisant face à Daniel. Elle déposa le pichet d'eau sur la table tout en vérifiant que les soldats étaient assez occupés à manger pour écouter la conversation des explorateurs. Enfin elle fit un discret signe de la tête à O'Neill, qui se pencha vers Daniel.

- Un conseil Daniel… Ne vous approchez pas trop du type aux yeux jaunes. Il a l'air un peu…

Il posa son index sur sa tempe pour mimer la folie. L'archéologue acquiesça, anxieux.

- Le votre a l'air pas mal également, Jack O'Neill, dit Tea'lc d'une voix égale en fixant le contenu de son assiette.

- Ne m'en parlez pas ! S'ils ne nous avaient pas confisqué nos armes, ils auraient à déplorer une perte dans leurs effectifs !

Carter et Daniel s'échangèrent un regard amusé, certains qu'avec ou sans arme le colonel allait finir par tuer Archer.

- Et puis d'abord c'est qui ce Hugues qu'on va me coller aussi, poursuivit Jack fulminant. Un autre allumé du bocal ?!

- Quand à moi, je ne connais même pas mes deux chapons, ajouta le Jaffa

- Chaperons, Tea'lc, chaperon, le corrigea Daniel avec un sourire contrit.

- Oui chaperon comme le chaperon rouge, lança le colonel d'un ton nonchalant en piochant un bout de pain dans son assiette

L'extraterrestre haussa un sourcil en signe de perplexité. Il n'était pas encore bien habitué aux expressions terriennes, et encore moins à leur humour particulier à son sens, ce qui fait que ses amis devaient souvent se lancer dans de grandes explications pour lui faire comprendre toute la subtilité de leur langage.

- Qu'est ce que nous devons faire, mon colonel ? finit par demander Carter à voix basse.

- Pour l'instant, on joue aux gentils soldats, répondit Jack sur le même ton. On verra bien s'ils essayent de nous entuber ou pas. Personnellement, je pense que le Mustang est un type en qui on peut avoir confiance.

- Et Edward aussi, même si ce n'est qu'un enfant, renchérit le major.

Il se produisit dans le self un phénomène alors fort étrange et fort intéressant. Une petite tête blonde surgit tout à coup, rouge de colère, et un hurlement fit trembler les murs.

- QUI EST SI PETIT ET QUI A TELLEMENT L'AIR D'UN GOSSE QU'IL FAIT GAMIN PAS DANGEREUX DU TOUT ?!

Un grand silence s'ensuivit la déclaration, alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers Edward. Le major Carter en resta bouche bée.

- Vous croyez qu'il réagissait à ce que j'ai dit là ?!

- Mais non, c'est impossible, la rassura Daniel avec un sourire. Il était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Alors à moins qu'il nous espionne…

- Il n'aurait pas forcément de difficultés à le faire, nous ne l'aurions pas vu, répliqua Jack.

- QUI EST SI MINUSCULE AU PAYS DES NAINS QU'IL POURRAIT SE TROUVER SOUS VOTRE NEZ QUE VOUS NE LE VERRIEZ PAS ?!

Ce fut au tour du colonel d'être interloqué. Plus de doutes cette fois ci, Edward réagissait bien à ce qu'il venait de dire. Un homme blond à ses côtés éclata de rire, cigarette à la bouche. Il se tourna vers eux et leur sourit.

- Faites pas attention, le FullMetal sait toujours quand on parle de sa taille en mal.

L'homme tendit sa main au colonel, qui la serra.

- Sous lieutenant Jean Havoc. Je fais parti de la garde d'un certain…

- Tea'lc, l'interrompit O'Neill en lui désignant le Jaffa. C'est lui. Ne faites pas attention, il a l'air méchant mais il ne mord pas. Enfin… rarement quoi.

Le sous lieutenant Havoc lança un regard impressionné au Jaffa, qui inclina la tête en guise de salut. Riza s'était également approchée de la table et se mit au garde à vous devant le major Carter.

- Major Carter, nous devrions y aller. Le généralissime nous donne quartier libre jusque demain, le temps que vous preniez vos marques. Notre première mission sera donc de vous trouver des vêtements.

- Très bien, répondit Samantha un peu surprise. Mon colonel, Daniel, Tea'lc…

- Amusez vous bien Carter, lança Jack en agitant la main.

- Vous de même mon colonel, répondit elle avec un sourire avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Riza.

Havoc éteignit sa cigarette, puis invita Tea'lc à le suivre également. Daniel et Jack se trouvaient donc seuls, l'un de plus en plus inquiet et l'autre de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Enfin, Archer et Kimblee arrivèrent devant eux.

- Colonel O'Neill, veuillez me suivre.

Jack leva les yeux vers l'antipathique colonel et son sourire suffisant. Il se retint quelques secondes de balancer une quelconque réplique mordante, mais c'était trop tentant.

- Mais avec joie, plaisir et volupté très cher.

Il se leva avec un sourire, adressa un regard d'avertissement à Daniel et suivit son gardien. Daniel frappa dans ses mains, se balançant d'avant en arrière tout en supportant le regard inquisiteur de Kimblee.

- On y va ?

L'alchimiste sourit brusquement, puis se détourna avec un geste pour inciter l'archéologue à le suivre. Daniel ne put réprimer un frisson d'angoisse.


	6. Premiers pas à l'extérieur

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel de Central, en cette journée ordinaire. Les passants allaient et venaient, comme à leur habitude. Les enfants jouaient sur le trottoir, comme à leur habitude. Pour tous ces gens ordinaires à la journée ordinaire, d'aucun ne se rendit compte qu'une personne extraordinaire passait à leur côté, accompagné d'un militaire. Et pour cette personne extraordinaire, tous ces gens ordinaires devenaient des personnes extraordinaires à peine portait il les yeux dessus. C'est ainsi que Daniel Jackson s'arrêtait devant toutes les vitrines, devant tous les inscriptions marqués sur les murs, devant toutes les voitures et devant toutes les personnes en uniforme, détaillant chaque détail de ce monde et l'analysant ensuite dans sa tête avant d'en parvenir à des conclusions qui semblaient le réjouir au plus au point. Vraiment, l'archéologue était dans son élément. Tellement qu'il en avait oublié la présence de Kimblee à ses côtés et que celui-ci s'en retrouvait légèrement vexé. Mais bon, on lui avait interdit de tuer l'homme, alors pour l'instant il n'allait pas le tuer. Pour l'instant.

Daniel finit par s'arrêter devant une boutique de vêtements devenus archaïques dans son monde. Il observait une sorte de casquette molle avec intérêt lorsque deux personnes sortirent de la boutique, dont une qui l'interpella.

- Daniel ?

Il se tourna vers la porte, surpris, puis sourit, un peu gêné d'être pris en flagrant délit de… crise archéologique.

- Oh Sam ! J'étais… je faisais… Vous avez changé de vêtements ?

Il venait en effet de se rendre compte que la jeune femme avait abandonné ses habits militaires pour un T-shirt blanc des plus simples et un pantalon noir. Sam baissa les yeux sur ses nouveaux habits et esquissa un sourire.

- Oui, j'ai réussi à trouver des vêtements assez semblables aux notres. Par contre vous je vois qu'ils n'ont pas donné dans le moderne.

En effet, l'archéologue était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon marron à bretelles qui ne lui arrivait même pas jusqu'aux chevilles. A dire vrai, il paraissait un peu ridicule dans cet attirail, mais il avait grandement insisté pour le porter quand même.

- Moi je les trouve amusants, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Vous avez abandonné le lieutenant Hawkeye déjà ?

- Enfin Daniel, elle est sous votre nez, s'étonna Sam en lui désignant une magnifique jeune femme blonde aux cheveux détachés et aux vêtements élégants mais décontractés.

- Re bonjour, docteur Jackson, dit doucement Riza en retenant un sourire amusé.

- Oh excusez moi lieutenant, je ne vous avais pas…

- J'y suis habituée, le coupa Riza en souriant franchement cette fois ci.

Son regard s'arrêta alors sur Kimblee derrière Daniel et elle perdit son sourire pour n'afficher qu'une expression neutre. Elle salua le lieutenant colonel de façon réglementaire, et celui-ci ne répondit que d'un sourire cruel.

* * *

Dans un autre lieu, un petit soldat s'empressait de sortir d'une voiture pour venir ouvrir la porte à son supérieur. Le colonel Archer sortit sans un regard ou un mot de remerciement pour son subordonné et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la maison qui se dressait au bout de la rue. Jack sortit à son tour et glissa au soldat.

- Je serais vous, je l'aurais frappé.

L'homme eut un sourire nerveux et rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Bah, il parait qu'il est toujours comme ça. Et je suppose qu'il me méprise parce que je suis un homme du colonel Mustang.

Jack esquissa un sourire à l'évocation de ce nom et s'accouda à la voiture, sans oublier de surveiller le colonel Archer du coin de l'œil.

- Vous vous appelez ?

- Sergent Fuery, Caïn, répondit le soldat en se mettant au garde à vous. Le colonel m'a chargé de vous garder à l'œil tant que le lieutenant colonel Hugues ne sera pas arrivé. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je vais rester là.

- Ce Hugues, c'est un homme de bien ?

A nouveau, Caïn sourit gentiment, puis hocha la tête.

- C'est le meilleur ami du colonel. Il peut paraître un peu bizarre, mais de ce que j'en sais, c'est un homme bien.

- Ce qui veut dire que le colonel Archer n'est pas un homme bien par déduction, soupira Jack. Bon, merci sergent.

Il abandonna Caïn pour rejoindre Archer qui l'attendait sur le perron. Le colonel le fit entrer dans la maison sans un mot, lui laissant découvrir un hall propre et bien rangé. Trop propre, trop bien rangé. Il semblait à O'Neill que chaque chose avait sa place désignée, au millimètre près, comme ces chaussures contre le mur ni trop près ni trop loin de la porte d'entrée, le tableau ni trop proche ni trop éloigné du plafond, le vase juste au centre de la commode.

- Veuillez me suivre.

Le colonel ne prit même pas la peine de lui faire visiter le rez de chaussée pour l'emmener directement à l'étage. Il ouvrit une porte blanche au fond du couloir et s'effaça pour laisser l'explorateur entrer.

- Sympa la déco, commenta Jack en s'aventurant dans la pièce mains dans les poches.

Cette phrase était bien entendu purement ironique, car à part un lit aux draps blancs, les murs étaient nus et dépourvus de fenêtres.

- Vous n'aviez pas plus sinistre par hasard ? poursuivit O'Neill en se tournant vers Archer. Je sais pas moi, une pièce complètement vide, carrément sans lit ?

- Si c'est ce que vous désirez… répliqua Archer avec un sourire mauvais.

- Mouais… Finalement je vais garder le lit.

Jack ôta ses chaussures et s'allongea directement sur le matelas, bénissant en pensée l'inventeur de ce truc si confortable.

- Je vous apporterai votre repas dans cette chambre. La salle de bain se trouve juste la porte à droite. Vous avez interdiction de vous balader comme bon vous semble dans cette maison, c'est compris ?

- Ouais ouais, marmonna Jack d'un ton peu convaincu, ses paupières se fermant toutes seules. Dites ça vous ennuierait de fermer la porte après vous ? Y a un de ces courants d'air …

Archer grogna pour seule réponse et partit, laissant le colonel seul avec ses pensées toutes tournées vers ses hommes. Est-ce que tout se passait bien pour eux ?

* * *

Le colonel O'Neill n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter pour Tea'lc. Guidé par le sous lieutenant Havoc, ils étaient vite arrivés devant un grand manoir aux allures de château. Le Jaffa avait remarqué un changement dans l'attitude de l'humain au fur et à mesure de leur approche : il semblait s'être tassé sur lui-même, lançant des regards affolés tout autour de lui, craignant une catastrophe prochaine. L'extraterrestre finit par lui poser la question, intrigué.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, sous lieutenant Havoc ?

Ce dernier sursauta, puis eut un rire nerveux en se passant la main derrière la tête.

- Non… Non tout va bien.

La seconde après, il avait repris cette attitude craintive et méfiante. Ils finirent par arriver devant la porte du manoir, et Havoc fit sonner la cloche sans vraiment d'enthousiasme. La porte s'ouvrit dans la seconde qui suivit et une pluie d'étoiles roses se déversa sur les deux hommes.

- Sous lieutenant Havoc, je vous attendais ! s'exclama le géant à la houppette blonde qui scintillait à l'entrée.

Un craquement sonore retentit dans l'air lorsque le géant attrapa le sous lieutenant dans ses bras pour lui donner l'accolade. Plus mort que vif, Havoc fit ensuite les présentations d'une voix nasillarde.

- Commandant Amstrong, voici monsieur Tea'lc. Monsieur Tea'lc, le commandant Amstrong

Les deux hommes se toisèrent un long moment en silence, si longtemps que Havoc crut un instant qu'ils allaient finir par se sauter dessus pour s'écharper. C'était bien mal connaître Amstrong, qui tendit sa main à Tea'lc sans un mot, une étoile rose scintillante au coin de son œil. Tea'lc la serra, un imperceptible sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Jean redoutait le craquement des os du Jaffa qui risquait de se briser. Mais il n'en fut rien, à sa grande surprise.

- Vous avez une sacrée poigne, dit Amstrong avec un sourire au Jaffa qui inclina la tête.

- Il en est de même pour vous, commandant.

- La poignée de main énergique est un talent transmis de génération en génération chez les Amstrong, expliqua le militaire en ôtant sa veste pour exhiber ses muscles.

Havoc faillit s'en décrocher la mâchoire : non seulement le Jaffa ne semblait ni surpris ni horrifié de voir Amstrong enlever sa veste, mais en plus…

- Vous avez une famille prestigieuse ? demanda Tea'lc intéressé. Pourriez vous m'en apprendre plus sur eux ?

… Mais en plus il DEMANDAIT à subir la torture la plus horrible de tous les temps ! Mais qui était ce fou ?!

* * *

Dans un vieux manoir décrépi et dans un bar dans un état similaire, deux exclamations de surprise firent trembler les murs. Dolchatte se trouvait devant son maître, un mot de Kimblee à la main qu'il venait de lire. Le cerveau de Dante venait enfin d'enregistrer l'information de Pride sur les hommes venus d'un autre monde par un autre moyen que la Porte.

- Tu es sûr… demanda lentement Greed en posant ses yeux brillants sur la chimère.

- …De ce que tu avances ? Sembla compléter Dante dans son manoir.

Face à la confirmation muette des deux hommes, leur maîtres s'abandonnèrent dans une profonde réflexion, à peine brisé par les toussotements gênés de certains. Enfin, un sourire étrange se dessina sur leurs lèvres, un sourire avide, alors qu'ils murmuraient ensemble mais à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

- Il me les faut…

Deux éclats de rire firent trembler les oiseaux de Dublith et frémir les vermines. Dans sa chambre sans fenêtre, le colonel O'Neill fronça les sourcils, saisi d'un pressentiment…

* * *

**Ichihara:** - Encore un chtit chapitre de fini. J'en profite pour remercier tous les commentateurs (pas sportifs bien sûr) et tous les autres lecteurs. Je vois que cette histoire plait et ça me fait plaisir. Bon, on va pas tarder à lancer l'action, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais...

**Sam:** - Pourquoi je sens deux regards peser sur moi?

**Ichihara:** - Shh, dis rien, fausse impression, do not spoil!


	7. Soirée

Daniel Jackson avait raison de penser qu'il était le plus malchanceux du groupe. Certes, Jack était tombé avec un homme antipathique et tout, mais il semblait peu probable qu'Archer braque son arme sur lui pour le descendre d'une balle dans la tête. Kimblee par contre… Enfin, il n'aimait pas dire du mal des gens, mais il aurait juré que l'homme aux yeux dorés avait été déçu lorsqu'il ne s'était pas fait percuté par le camion.

Après avoir laissé Sam et Riza, les deux hommes étaient retournés au QG central, là où Kimblee occupait une chambre, dans un couloir isolé, sans moindre voisin. La pièce était constituée d'un lit, d'un lit de camp pour l'invité et d'une armoire à la porte arrachée et aux bords noircis par…le feu ?

Kimblee jeta sa veste sur une chaise qui trainait et s'affala sur son lit. Daniel lui n'osait pas bouger, toujours à la porte, ses affaires entre les bras. Son hôte daigna enfin lever les yeux vers lui, retenant un soupir.

- Je vais pas vous dire tout ce que vous devez faire, je suis pas un putain de baby sitter.

- Non, effectivement, acquiesça l'archéologue avec un sourire poli avant de poser ses habits sur le lit.

Il retira ensuite son haut, gardant juste le pantalon pour dormir. Il fut surpris d'ailleurs de découvrir que Kimblee le fixait, redressé sur un coude.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il, légèrement angoissé par l'expression qu'arborait l'alchimiste.

- Hm… J'croyais que vous étiez juste un scientifique rasoir… Mais en fait y en a.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment un scientifique en fait, le corrigea Daniel en retirant ses lunettes pour les poser sur le bureau. Je suis plus un… archéologue, un anthropologiste. J'étudie les civilisations, leurs us et coutumes…

Il s'arrêta tout à coup de parler, comprenant enfin ce que venait de dire Zolf, et baissa les yeux vers son corps. Effectivement, les années passées au sein de SG-1 avaient payé. Normal en même temps, lorsque la moitié du temps est consacrée à botter l'arrière train des vilains Goa'ulds qui veulent envahir votre planète. Un léger doute s'empara de Daniel, qu'il s'empressa de chasser de son esprit. Ca aurait vraiment été le comble de la malchance, que Kimblee soit… gay.

* * *

- J'espère vraiment que tout se passe bien pour Daniel, murmura Sam, alors qu'elle finissait d'essuyer la vaisselle du dîner.

- En temps normal, je devrais essayer de vous rassurer, mais malheureusement je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Riza en rangeant les assiettes.

Les deux femmes se trouvaient dans l'appartement de cette dernière, non loin du QG. Black Hayate était couché sous la table, observant sa maitresse discuter avec l'inconnue très sympathique à ses yeux vu qu'elle lui avait fait une foule de compliments.

Elles passèrent au salon, devenu la chambre provisoire de Sam. Elles discutèrent de choses et d'autres, de leurs mondes respectifs, de leurs expériences communes en tant que femmes travaillant dans un univers plutôt masculin. Sam apprit ainsi sans trop de surprise que Riza était un tireur d'élite, tandis que cette dernière l'écoutait narrer ses propres combats contre des extraterrestres ennemis. La soirée n'était pas encore finie que déjà elles s'estimaient amies.

- Sinon… finit par dire Riza, abordant enfin LE sujet. Votre colonel est plutôt… vous savez… séduisant.

Sam sourit, croisant les mains sur ses genoux.

- Le votre n'est pas mal non plus. Et il a l'air plutôt jeune, ce Mustang.

- Il a été promu jeune, c'est vrai. Et il est malheureusement TROP séduisant. Un vrai coureur de jupons, soupira Riza.

- Le colonel O'neill, ça peut aller. Enfin, on ne parle pas vraiment de ça, je veux dire… mais c'est pas un… un dragueur invétéré.

- Oh et le colonel Mustang est un homme très bien quand même ! Enfin, malgré ce petit défaut et une grande flemmardise !

Les deux femmes laissèrent échapper un soupir, fixant le mur face à elles. Puis elles se lancèrent un regard complice, retenant un rire.

- Vous aussi vous…

- Oui, complètement.

Black Hayate fut le seul à ne pas comprendre.

* * *

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Jack O'neill, qui retint un éternuement. Son instinct lui soufflait que quelque part, quelqu'un parlait de lui. Et son instinct avait pratiquement toujours raison.

Le colonel ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre, alors que l'eau chaude coulait sur son corps. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait décidé qu'il avait suffisamment souffert pour mériter une bonne douche bien relaxante. Heureusement pour lui, l'installation était la même dans ce monde que dans le sien, alors il n'avait pas eu besoin d'aller chercher Archer pour des explications.

Il finit par tourner le robinet pour couper l'eau et sortit de la cabine de douche, attrapant une serviette pour se sécher. Apercevant la porte entrouverte, il stoppa tout mouvement, alors qu'il découvrait Archer sur le seuil, statufié.

- Je peux vous aider peut-être ? Finit par demander Jack, agacé par le regard trop insistant de l'autre colonel.

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à une remarque cinglante, la poiscaille se contenta de bafouiller quelques mots incompréhensible avant de sortir précipitamment, la main plaquée sur le nez.

- Bah c'est ça, fermez surtout pas, c'est pas comme s'il y avait un courant d'air, grogna Jack en attrapant ses habits pour se rhabiller.

* * *

- Et c'est ainsi que mon ancêtre, le Maréchal Armstrong, s'illustra dans la grande Guerre, déclamait fièrement Alex Louis Armstrong en présentant le tableau du susnommé Maréchal.

- Très impressionnant, répondit Teal'c en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

A côté, Havoc avait décroché depuis longtemps. Il en était sûr désormais, ces deux hommes étaient aussi fous l'un que l'autre.

- Mais parlez moi donc de votre famille ! finit par s'exclamer Armstrong avec un grand sourire empli d'étoiles.

- Avec grand plaisir.

A cet instant, Havoc hésita entre le suicide ou le cachet d'aspirine. Il finit par choisir l'aspirine.

* * *

**Ichihara:** - Il y a toujours un grand moment dans la vie, où après que votre ordinateur vous ait planté au moins trois fois dans l'année, vous faisant perdre tous vos textes, où vous vous dites : "Allez, je dois continuer! Au moins juste un peu!" . Et bah voila, c'est le juste un peu. Si il y a encore des gens que ça intéresse, faites le moi savoir et normalement, je devrais continuer. See you!


	8. Début de journée peu ordinaire

Les inconvénients des voyages organisés, avait toujours pensé Jack O'neill, c'était principalement que l'organisateur passait son temps à vous coller sans vous laisser faire ce que vous vouliez, excepté lors des quartiers libres. Le soir, c'était buffet, le matin buffet, le midi buffet. Et puis la dernière chose qui l'ennuyait, le prix astronomique de la bière et le manque de canne à pêche. Et puis de toutes façons il ne partait jamais en voyages organisés, il voyait assez de pays avec son job. Ses congés, il les passait tranquillement chez lui, ou dans une barque sur son étang favori – celui où il n'y avait pas de poissons, mais qu'importe, l'important dans la pêche c'était de pêcher.

Être en pension chez Archer, c'était un peu comme être dans la même chambre qu'un de ces animateurs de foutus voyages organisés, à part que celui-là ne souriait pas, ne babillait pas à longueur de journée et n'était pas bronzé. Mais bon, l'un ou l'autre avait le don de vous emmerder tout autant malgré tout.

- Est-ce que vous ne voudriez pas CESSER de soupirer et me dire si oui ou non, vous avez du CAFE ! finit par s'énerver le colonel de SG1, ses doigts tapotant le bois de la table où il était assis avec agacement.

L'air plus qu'ennuyé, Archer leva la tête de son journal pour fusiller du regard l'importun qui osait troubler son cérémonial du matin.

- Dans le placard en haut à droite, sur l'étagère du bas et calé contre la paroi.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, après l'organisateur c'est carrément le guide touristique, marmonna O'neill en suivant les indications du poisson.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore dit ? demanda le Archer en plissant des yeux, le dévisageant méchamment.

Mais le terrien ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, se préparant son petit breuvage noir salvateur. Après deux bonnes tasses, il se sentit d'attaque pour lui adresser à nouveau la parole. Déjà son hôte débarrassait la table du petit déjeuner et faisait disparaître les miettes, concentré à ne laisser en échapper aucune.

- Bien alors quel est le programme, colonel ?

- Nous allons chercher le lieutenant colonel Hugues à la gare avant de rejoindre le Q.G., colonel… répondit Archer en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot, un sourire cynique aux lèvres.

Sourire que lui rendit chaleureusement O'neill, levant sa tasse vide avant de la poser dans l'évier.

- Et bien partons sans attendre, colonel… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l'idée qu'un autre soldat vienne vous seconder dans votre tâche me remplit d'une joie immense. Ca veut bien dire qu'on se verra moins c'est ça ?

- Cela veut dire que le lieutenant colonel me secondera dans ma tâche, sans plus, répliqua Archer sur un ton glacial. Si vous imaginez m'échapper…

- Eh oh doucement ! protesta vivement Jack en le pointant du doigt. Je vous ai autorisé à me parler comme si j'étais un prisonnier ou…une quelconque victime d'une de vos crises de psychopathie ? Ne mentez pas, je devine que vous êtes psychopathe !

Ses paroles firent mouche, et Archer dut se mordre la lèvre pour ravaler sa réplique, les yeux étincelants de rage. Et puis, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, la scène de la veille lui revint en mémoire. _Pour un quadra, c'était vrai qu'il était vraiment séduisant, ce Jack O'neill…_

L'image du colonel ébouillanté avant d'être mené au bucher fut tout à coup repoussé par la vision de l'homme sous la douche, se savonnant consciencieusement alors que l'eau chaude courait délicatement sur…

Un claquement sec retentit dans la cuisine. Surpris, O'neill se retourna vers Archer qu'il avait lâché du regard le temps d'enfiler sa veste, découvrant que le militaire s'était lui-même giflé. Haussant un sourcil, l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants eut un sourire amusé.

- C'est marrant, vous venez d'exaucer l'un de mes souhaits. C'est gentil de m'épargner cette peine.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, Archer se contenta de grommeler une vague insulte avant de se détourner rapidement, se précipitant dans sa chambre pour enfiler son uniforme. Lorsqu'il redescendit enfin, tout trouble avait disparu de son visage, aussi impassible – et cadavérique – qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Allons-y.

- Mais je n'attendais plus que vous, voyons, colonel.

Oui, Jack aimait avoir le dernier mot. Et cette-fois ci, Archer décida de le laisser gagner.

* * *

Un grincement sourd tira le docteur Daniel Jackson du doux monde du rêve où il était enfermé. Se redressant la tête dans le cirage, sa main tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes sur la table de nuit alors que son cerveau faisait le tri des évènements de la veille. Un nom et une caractéristique lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire.

Kimblee psychopathe.

Mettant ses lunettes sur son nez pour enfin éclaircir le monde flou, il découvrit son voisin de chambrée en pleine séance d'exercices abdominaux matinaux. Il eut un sourire poli, levant la main pour le saluer.

- Bonjour.

Kimblee lui répondit d'un grognement, concentré à faire travailler ses muscles. Le docteur Jackson retint un soupir, posant ses mains sur le rebord du lit en se redressant.

- Je peux aller à la douche ?

Vu qu'un nouveau grognement lui fut desservi, il décida de le traduire en « oui » et fila rapidement à la salle de bain, prenant bien soin de verrouiller derrière lui. Il savait bien que Kimblee n'aurait pas du mal à faire sauter le verrou, mais ça le rassurait.

Lorsqu'il sortit, propre et habillé, il tomba nez à nez avec l'alchimiste qui semblait avoir pris racine devant la porte. Daniel chercha un passage à sa droite puis à sa gauche, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence, l'autre bloquait toutes issues. Un sourire peu rassurant fleurit sur les lèvres du psychopathe, alors qu'il daignait enfin ouvrir la bouche.

- Alors, elle était bonne ?

La question déstabilisa Daniel autant qu'elle le mit mal à l'aise. Mais gardant tout son sang-froid, il hocha la tête avant de répondre sur un ton courtois.

- Excellente, merci. Il devrait vous rester de l'eau chaude si vous voulez…

- Y a intérêt pour toi qu'il en reste, le coupa Kimblee dont le sourire s'accentua.

Il s'écarta enfin du chemin et attendit que Daniel passe pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Mais contrairement à ce dernier, il ne ferma pas grâce au loquet, laissant même la porte entrouverte.

- Si c'est une tentative d'invitation, là je vais commencer à m'inquiéter, murmura le pauvre archéologue qui commençait à songer sérieusement à la fuite.

Deux coups frappés à la porte interrompirent l'élaboration de son plan d'évasion, et il ouvrit rapidement dans l'espoir de trouver un allié dans le visiteur. Heureusement la chance avait décidé de lui sourire, vu que Roy Mustang le salua conformément à la procédure militaire standard, y rajoutant un sourire amical.

- Heureux de vous voir encore en vie, docteur Jackson.

- Heureux de vous l'entendre dire, répondit l'interpellé en le laissant entrer. Quoi qu'un peu angoissé par votre réflexion quand même. Ca veut dire que j'aurais pu mourir ?

- Avec ce fou de Kimblee, on est sûr de rien, répliqua gravement le colonel en secouant la tête.

- Moi aussi j't'aime, Mustang.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le troisième aux yeux dorés, dont l'absence de pudeur lui avait soufflé d'oublier sa serviette dans la salle de bain. Ils détournèrent bien vite le regard, Daniel étudiant avec un nouvel intérêt le plafond décoré de tâches brunes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là d'ailleurs ? reprit Kimblee dans un grognement.

- Déjà on dit colonel… répliqua froidement Roy occupé à fixer la fenêtre. Et puis vous apprendrez l'existence des caleçons et pantalons.

- Je te signale, colonel, que je suis dans ma chambre et pas dans la rue. Et c'est pas poli de pas répondre aux questions des gens.

Roy Mustang laissa échapper un soupir en secouant la tête. Daniel eut une pensée compatissante pour le pauvre colonel, il devinait bien que Kimblee était loin d'être un cadeau. Et surtout il en prenait du temps pour choisir ses vêtements.

- Je suis là car je vous rappelle être en charge de la surveillance et protection de notre invité. Vous êtes déçu de me voir ?

Un « non » et un « oui » retentirent à l'unisson dans la chambre. Allez savoir pourquoi Daniel avait répondu avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix, légèrement inquiet d'entendre tinter la contrariété dans celle de son colocataire. Le colonel Mustang haussa les épaules avant de sourire.

- Tant pis pour vous. Préparez-vous vite, nous avons une mission à accomplir.

Kimblee leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'habiller rapidement. Un détail le titillait depuis la veille, depuis la fameuse réunion où la « mission » avait été décidée, mais il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de quoi il s'agissait. Il finit par chasser cette pensée de son esprit, se concentrant sur l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé.

De son côté, Daniel ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand l'alchimiste Ecarlate abattit sa main sur son épaule, un sourire peu engageant dessiné sur les lèvres.

- Alors on y va ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il la sentait mal, cette mission.

* * *

Et quelque part dans son bar, Greed relevait la tête pour s'assembler aux quelques chimères matinales, dispersés dans les fauteuils.

- Tiens ? Il était pas là, Kimblee ?

Martel abattit sa main sur son front, laissant à Dolchatte le soin d'expliquer à son patron que cela faisait déjà près de vingt heures que Kimblee était passé et reparti. L'homonculus eut une moue désapprobatrice, désignant du pouce deux de ses hommes.

- Vous deux, allez voir si vous pouvez le trouver et me le ramener. Il devrait déjà être là, c'est pas gentil de me laisser un mot et de pas se ramener.

- C'est si urgent que ça, boss ? s'étonna Dolchatte.

- Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il se passe quelque chose par chez Zolf… et je sens que ça pourrait m'intéresser, lui répondit Greed en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez, un sourire dévoilant ses dents pointues aux lèvres. Je dois te rappeler ce qu'on a appris hier?

Un frisson d'appréhension parcourut l'assemblée. Les intuitions de Greed étaient rarement infondées... et si en plus le fou d'alchimiste était de la partie, cela n'augurait rien de très bon. Plusieurs plaignaient déjà les futures acquisitions du boss.

* * *

**Ichihara**: - J'avais plusieurs commentaires pour continuer, et comme j'adore faire plaisir... Bon j'avoue j'abuse, mais j'adore ce chapitre. On le sent bien, que Daniel et Jack sont mal

**O'neill: - **Qui? Moi?

**Ichihara**: - aheum... Enfin, si certains ont des idées à suggérer pour une possible action, qu'ils me préviennent. C'est pas que j'en ai pas, d'idées, mais j'en ai trop. Bon euh... Du RoyEd je vous préviens, c'est hors de question, je vomis ce couple. Pour moi, Ed et Roy sont hétéros et amoureux des blondes, point. Ah oui, et O'neill et Carter, c'est comme Ed et Winry, pour moi ça va de soi! Bon par contre si vous voulez un peu de délires... j'aime bien faire que les méchants s'intéressent aux héros. Vous pouvez suggérer des rapports entre des persos de FMA et de Stargate, soyez pas timides. Mais pas de RoyEd encore une fois, et encore moins du EnvyEd. Je ne tiens pas à faire du OOC.

**Kimblee:** - Parce que Greed et moi, c'est pas du OOC?

**Ichihara:** - Euh... bin... c'est que... J'ai un petit faible pour les psychopathes de votre genre... Donc... euh... je crois que je vais aller me cacher tiens. Je promets de tenter de poster la suite plus vite! Merci!


	9. Je crois que

Le trajet vers la gare fut extrêmement silencieux. Un peu curieux de ce monde qui aurait pu être le sien, à une autre époque, Jack O'neill était resté collé à la fenêtre pour observer les bâtiments, et surtout les gens qui le peuplaient. Il crut voir à un instant donné Samantha Carter en compagnie d'une autre jolie blonde aux cheveux longs... Elle lui rappela vaguement quelqu'un, mais la voiture passa sans s'arrêter et les deux femmes disparurent à un coin de rue.

Assis à ses côtés, le colonel Archer ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards en direction de son « invité », tirant régulièrement sur le col de son uniforme. Son petit manège finit par attirer l'attention d'O'neill, qui laissa échapper un soupir agacé.

- Si vous avez chaud, ouvrez la fenêtre.

- Je n'ai pas chaud, répliqua sèchement Archer.

Soit. Le colonel terrien ne se sentit pas l'envie de lancer une nouvelle dispute, aussi retourna-t-il à ses observations.

Ils finirent par arriver à la gare, où Jack découvrit une magnifique locomotive à vapeur qui aurait fait le bonheur de Daniel, sans aucun doute. Il eut un petit sourire en s'imaginant se vanter auprès de l'archéologue, qui le supplierait sans doute de l'amener à son tour voir cette curiosité ancienne. Ici encore, des militaires en uniforme bleu hantaient les lieux, régulant le flot de passagers et contrôlant tout individu à l'air louche.

- Bon alors on cherche un militaire, c'est ça ?

Il eut le droit à un simple « hmpf » méprisant en guise de réponse.

- Vous savez qu'à force de faire des grimaces, votre visage va rester coincé ? Vous serez moche, les gens vous jetteront des pierres dans la rue, vous ne pourrez plus jamais sortir de chez vous ! … Enfin c'est peut-être déjà le cas…

- Moi aussi je vous hais, O'neill.

- Ravi que ce sentiment soit réciproque.

C'était assez impressionnant de voir ces deux militaires se lancer de telles piques en restant à ce point impassibles.

- Eh mais c'est que c'est pas la joie ici !

Un homme aux alentours de la trentaine venait de surgir devant les deux hommes, portant le même uniforme que le colonel Archer, cheveux noirs coiffés soigneusement vers l'arrière si on exceptait la grande mèche rebelle qui semblait défier toutes les lois de la gravité. Il avait un visage souriant au contour de la mâchoire orné d'une fine barbe, des lunettes rectangulaires posées sur un nez fin et droit. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice, le rendant d'emblée extrêmement sympathique et chaleureux. Jack O'neill se sentit tout de suite mis en confiance, et toute la morgue qui l'avait envahi au contact d'Archer sembla fondre comme neige au soleil.

- Lieutenant colonel Maes Hugues, se présenta le militaire en exécutant le salut réglementaire.

- Dieu merci c'est bien vous ! s'exclama O'neill en levant les mains au ciel, enfin soulagé.

- Veuillez ne pas vous donner en spectacle, gronda Archer en rendant son salut à Hugues. Dépêchons nous, on nous attend au quartier général.

Le militaire à la face de poisson fit volte-face, se dirigeant à grands pas vers la voiture sans attendre ses compagnons. Maes Hugues et Jack O'neill le regardèrent s'éloigner sans sourciller, un air blasé affiché sur leur visage.

- Et vous subissez ça depuis hier ? demanda Hugues au colonel terrien.

- Subir, c'est le mot. Donnez-moi une arme et je nous en débarrasse en quelques secondes. Je ne loupe jamais ma cible et j'ai dix à chaque oeil !

Maes rit, tendant sa main à Jack qui la serra avec un sourire.

- Sinon, c'est pas une blague ? Vous venez vraiment d'un autre monde ?

O'neill hocha la tête et lui expliqua brièvement comment fonctionnait le voyage entre les planètes et le problème qu'ils rencontraient actuellement, à savoir l'absence totale d'une console de contrôle. Maes l'écouta attentivement, avant de se passer une main derrière la nuque en réfléchissant.

- C'est donc une histoire d'enquête… Si ça a été volé chez nous, ça va vite se retrouver au marché noir. Suffira d'activer nos réseaux et on la retrouvera vite, cette console.

- Une bonne nouvelle, enfin ! s'exclama O'neill avec un sourire satisfait. Très bien, on rejoint le zombie qui nous sert de chaperon, j'en parle à mon équipe et on se met au boulot.

- Ca c'est parlé ! Et sinon, je vous ai déjà parlé de ma fifille trooop mignonne ?

* * *

- Je crois que le lieutenant colonel Kimblee me fait du rentre-dedans.

Le colonel O'neill s'étouffa avec son café, manquant de le recracher sur la table de la cafétéria.

Pour se replacer dans le contexte, l'équipe du SGC avait reçu l'autorisation de tenir une petite réunion entre eux, au sein de la cafétéria du QG, entouré par les nombreux soldats encore à moitié endormis qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Dernier arrivé, Daniel venait de s'asseoir près de son supérieur et face au major Carter, jetant un regard aux alentours pour être sûr que ses propos ne seraient pas surpris par des oreilles indiscrètes.

- J'ai du mal entendre, marmonna O'neill en se tournant vers le docteur, un sourire un peu crispé aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

- Je crois… vraiment… que le lieutenant colonel Kimblee me drague.

Samantha reposa son beignet sous la surprise, Tea'lc haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Mais…pourquoi ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, vous avez bu Daniel ?

- Mais non ! se défendit l'archéologue. Je vous dis ce que je ressens ! Vous diriez quoi vous si un gars se ramène nu dans la chambre de son colocataire après sa douche !

- Qu'il a oublié ses habits ? avança Sam

- Qu'il a des habitudes de militaire ? renchérit Jack. La pudeur chez nous vous savez hein… On se change bien dans les mêmes vestiaires chez nous.

- Oui enfin vous ne m'invitez pas non plus à rentrer dans votre salle de bain quand vous prenez votre douche non plus.

- … Effectivement, il y a des nuances. Maiiis ça pourrait être un aspect de leur culture.

- Les douches communes en toutes circonstances ? s'enquérit Samantha sur un ton exprimant ses doutes.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! C'est Daniel l'étudieur de culture, pas moi ! se défendit le colonel.

- « Etudieur » est un mot qui n'existe pas, Jack O'neill, intervint Tea'lc.

Le colonel lança un regard de reproche à l'extraterreste alors que Samantha Carter cachait un sourire amusé.

- Enfin bon… Non pas que je doute de votre sex-appeal, Daniel… reprit Jack en exprimant d'un geste de la main que son intention n'était pas de blesser l'archéologue.

- Pas de problème, répliqua ce dernier avec un petit sourire.

- Mais peut-être que vous vous imaginez des choses. Vous devez cohabiter avec ce qui semble être un psychopathe notoire, ça vous met les nerfs à vif et chacun de ses gestes apparaît comme une menace.

- Aaah… C'est vrai que dit comme ça, ça semble logique, fit Daniel en ayant l'air particulièrement soulagé.

- Mais bien sûr que c'est ça ! Vous êtes beaucoup trop stressé ! Prenez exemple sur moi, je vis avec un dingue qui EN PLUS s'avère être un maniaque compulsif, et je ne me monte pas la tête.

- En même temps, peut-être que le colonel Archer vous drague et que vous n'en avez pas conscience, O'neill, glissa Tea'lc.

Le pauvre Jack qui fier de sa démonstration, venait de tenter d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de café, manqua de la recracher de nouveau. Il fixa son ami jaffa d'un air complètement ahuri, la tasse de liquide encore fumant à la main. Daniel de même observait leur équipier d'un air interrogatif, se demandant ce qui l'avait amené à cette conclusion. On savait le jaffa assez peu sensible à l'humour, ils doutaient donc du fait que ce soit une blague – de très mauvais goût soit dit en passant.

- Pourquoi vous dites ça Tea'lc ? Finit par oser demander Sam.

L'extraterrestre haussa les épaules, ne sachant apparemment pas pourquoi cette idée lui était venue à l'esprit.

* * *

De leur côté, les alchimistes d'Etat et autres militaires à face cadavérique s'étaient également réunis pour discuter de la marche à suivre. Enfin. On avait d'un côté de la table Roy, Havoc, Edward, Maes, Riza et Armstrong et de l'autre les deux mal aimés – communément appelés Kimblee et Archer, aussi.

- Maes a raison, finit par dire Roy en écartant la main de son ami qui brandissait une photo de sa fifille devant son nez. Un objet comme ça ferait la joie de tous les collectionneurs.

- Il suffirait de demander à Sciezka aussi de lire tous les registres de cet entrepôt. On verra après quel inventaire il a disparu, donc on aura une date approximative, proposa Edward très intelligemment. Je peux y aller avec le lieutenant Hawkeye et le major Carter.

- Avec le sous-lieutenant Havoc et monsieur Tea'lc, nous irons enquêter dans les milieux peu recommandables, dit à son tour Armstrong en illustrant ses propos de nombreuses étoiles roses scintillantes.

- Et pendant ce temps, moi j'empêche – ou pas – le colonel O'neill de tuer le colonel Archer ! renchérit Hugues.

- Et moi, je surveille Kimblee, conclut Roy. Très bien, tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ?

**- OUAIS !**

Le colonel eut un sourire, avant de se tourner vers les mal aimés et de le perdre – son sourire – en voyant que Kimblee s'était levé et s'approchait des aventuriers qui discutaient à voix basse.

* * *

- Non, non et non ! Je n'ai RIEN contre les gays. J'ai des amis gays. Je suis pour l'amour, peu importe entre hommes et femmes, femmes et femmes ou hommes et hommes. Mais je suis absolument CONTRE l'idée qu'un type avec une face de poisson mort puisse s'imaginer une seule SECONDE avoir une chance avec moi !

- Il ne veut peut être pas vous demander votre avis, mon colonel.

- Major !

- Euh dites, vous n'avez pas l'impression de vous monter un peu la tête ?

- Ah ça suffit Daniel hein ! Tout est de votre faute à la base !

Le docteur Jackson retint difficilement un sourire alors que le colonel agitait son index sous son nez d'un air vaguement menaçant.

- Je suis désolé Jack. On oublie, d'accord ? On est juste un peu fatigués. Je n'en parlerai plus.

- De quoi on ne doit plus parler, hm ?

L'archéologue se crispa légèrement en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et un souffle lui chatouiller l'oreille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais d'un coup la tête de Kimblee avait surgi entre lui et Jack, arrachant un sursaut à ce dernier. Le sourire inquiétant qu'arborait l'alchimiste écarlate arracha un frisson au major Carter et un haussement de sourcil de Tea'lc, qui était mine de rien prêt à lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

- Moi, j'ai dit qu'il ne fallait plus parler de quelque chose ? Non je me souviens pas. Plus du tout, fit Daniel en tentant un sourire, un peu nerveux.

- Oh… Dommage. J'aurais tant voulu savoir…

- Oui bah y a rien à savoir, alors oust, du vent !

Mais malgré la remarque d'O'neill, Kimblee ne s'en alla pas, pas plus qu'il ne retira sa main de l'épaule de Daniel. Jack attendit quelques secondes – sans doute les minutes les plus longues de la vie de l'archéologue – avant d'abattre ses mains sur la table en se redressant.

- Bon allez ça suffit !

Il saisit l'alchimiste fou par l'oreille qui, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de se défendre, et qui se fit donc trainer jusqu'à la team Mustang sous le regard ahuri de toute l'assemblée. Daniel laissa échapper un gros soupir de soulagement.

- …Bon, et bah… Il va falloir surveiller ce colonel Archer aussi hein, lança Carter sur un ton qui se voulait léger.

Tea'lc lança un regard au colonel cadavérique qui justement hurlait sur leur supérieur hiérarchique.

- J'en suis persuadé aussi, Major Carter. J'en suis persuadé.

* * *

**Ichihara :** - Mes études saoulantes qui ne servent à rien étant fini, j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration et je corrige absolument tous mes textes (tout n'est pas encore fait hein, je m'y mets juste). Comment ça, vous me connaissez pas ? Comment ça, pas posté depuis des années ? Aaaha ouiii. Et bah... c'est pas grave, deux ans plus tard, la suite est là!


	10. Début des recherches

Parfois on revient sur ce qu'on a écrit des années auparavant. On a grandi, on a muri, mais on est toujours autant fangirl, alors on continuuue ! La suite pour toi, Devil's Nest !

* * *

Une fois le petit-déjeuner pris, et le réfectoire vidé, chaque militaire partit rejoindre le terrien qu'il était censé protéger. Si O'neill laissa partir Sam et Tea'lc, plutôt confiant quant à leur devenir, il refusa catégoriquement d'abandonner Daniel aux mains de Kimblee, quand bien même Roy lui jurait qu'il ne le lâcherait pas des yeux une seule seconde.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, le répéta pour la énième fois le colonel en fusillant du regard l'alchimiste écarlate, ce dernier n'étant pas en reste.

Car oui, il avait toujours très mal à l'oreille, et une forte envie de faire disparaître l'origine de sa honte d'une jolie explosion pourpre.

- Mais il nous faut bien continuer à travailler, et ce malgré votre encombrante présence, fit Archer d'un air suffisant. Le colonel Mustang et moi devons gérer nos unités respectives. Estimez-vous déjà assez heureux que je laisse le lieutenant Hugues nous accompagner, ce n'est nullement là son poste.

- Ah oui, et mon unité à moi, j'en suis pas responsable peut-être ? Je ne laisse pas un de mes hommes en compagnie d'un psychopathe patenté ! Ou alors vous l'enfermez quelque part et on n'en parle plus !

- Le lieutenant Kimblee a été lavé de toutes accusations et a été déclaré apte à réintégrer l'armée, tonna Archer, sourcils froncés. Mettriez-vous en doute l'efficacité de nos psychiatres ?

- Ah mais ça je doute pas qu'ils aient eu leur diplôme dans un Kinder Surprise ! Répliqua O'neill en haussant le ton à son tour. Si ce malade mental est sain d'esprit, alors moi je suis Homer Simpson !

- Je vous rassure Jack, vous êtes loin d'être aussi jaune que lui, plaisanta Daniel dans une tentative désespérée de calmer la situation.

Peine perdue. Les deux colonels continuaient à se faire face, refusant d'être celui qui détournerait le regard. Et le seul qui semblait véritablement s'amuser n'était autre que l'objet de leur dispute, bien évidemment.

Maes Hugues finit par entrainer Roy à l'écart, cherchant avec lui le moyen de calmer l'ardent Jack O'neill. Ce dernier s'entretenait d'ailleurs lui-même avec Daniel, l'archéologue tentant de le ramener à la raison. Quant à Archer, il s'était éloigné de quelques pas avec Kimblee et semblait le réprimander de son attitude, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de plaire à l'alchimiste.

- Enfin Daniel, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous voulez vraiment supporter ce type ! Je sais que vous rêvez d'explorer ce monde, mais il y a des limites au masochisme !

- Ce que je dis, Jack, c'est que s'il avait voulu me tuer, il l'aurait effectivement fait hier.

- Oui enfin s'il veut vous tuer, ça reste qu'un aspect du problème. Et s'il veut vous sauter dessus hein, vous allez faire quoi !

Mal à l'aise, Daniel se passa une main derrière la nuque.

- Je… lui dirai que je ne suis pas libre ?

- Oh bah bravo, ça va le décourager ça, c'est sûr, railla O'neill. Proposez lui de devenir son ami tant qu'on y est !

- Mais on n'a pas le choix, Jack ! Vous préférez qu'ils nous enferment ? Si on leur obéit un tant soi peu, ils nous laisseront rechercher la console ! Il s'agit de leur monde, de leurs lois, nous n'avons pas le droit de nous y opposer !

- Mais c'est pas çaaa le problème, Daniel ! répliqua le colonel en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se faire couper la parole par l'archéologue.

- Je sais ! Mais si vous faisiez un peu confiance au colonel Mustang, hein ? Je ne l'ai pas vu quitter une seule seconde ses gants alchimiques depuis qu'il est là. Il le surveille, et de très près, croyez-moi !

O'neill lança un regard en coin au Flame Alchimist, toujours en pleine discussion avec son ami. Il portait effectivement ses fameux gants blancs avec l'étrange symbole rouge dessiné dessus. Mais le problème d'un vêtement, c'est qu'on le perd… et Kimblee lui ne risquait pas de perdre les tatouages dans ses paumes.

Le colonel finit par capituler néanmoins, décidant de faire confiance à Daniel. Après tout, il faisait parti du SG1 et avait déjà affronté des monstres bien pires que l'alchimiste fou. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il lui semblait du moins…

* * *

Une voiture s'arrêta devant les grilles d'un bâtiment militaire aux allures de hangar. Une vitre teintée se baissa de quelques centimètres, laissant apercevoir à travers l'ouverture une paire de jumelles. Celles-ci étaient braquées sur la petite porte de service ouverte, sur le côté du bâtiment. Deux femmes blondes dont une à la coupe garçonne et un adolescent en sortirent, les bras chargés de dossiers ficelés les uns aux autres. Un sourire éclaira le visage caché derrière les jumelles, dévoilant une rangée de dents pointues et aiguisées.

- C'est que c'est joli tout ça… Je vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais l'exotisme ?

Quelques toussotements polis lui répondirent. Car après tout, l'avidité aime tout et veut tout.

Reculant dans l'habitacle, Greed lança les jumelles à la chimère assis à ses côtés, lui désignant la vitre d'un signe de tête.

- Regarde les bien. Tu vois la blonde aux cheveux courts ? Tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, mais je la veux dans mon bar avant la fin de la semaine.

- Et pourquoi ne pas demander à l'alchimiste écarlate, patron ? répliqua la chimère tout en regardant dans les jumelles à son tour.

L'homonculus sourit à nouveau, se calant bien au fond de son siège, ses bras en appui sur le dossier dans son dos.

- Oh on ne voudrait pas que ce cher Kim bousille sa couverture, n'est-ce pas ?

Un rire sinistre s'échappa de ses lèvres, déclenchant des frissons de terreur à tous ceux qui l'entendirent. A quelques mètres de là, le major Samantha Carter elle-même ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers la voiture, saisie d'un étrange pressentiment.

* * *

Plus loin, dans une rue sombre de Dublith, trois militaires en habit civil exploraient les environs, interrogeant les « petits commerçants du coin ». Pour faire taire les inquiétudes des plus méfiants, ils se présentaient comme un groupe de gangster du nord venu en visite exprès pour retrouver une certaine chose. Et il était vrai que leur couverture n'était jamais remise en question lorsque les yeux des plus sceptiques se posaient sur le guerrier Jaffa à la peau sombre et le géant blond qui l'accompagnait, présenté comme son garde du corps.

- Et donc à qui faut s'adresser quand on recherche un truc ici ? demanda Havoc en tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette, très à l'aise dans son rôle de mafieux. J'veux dire… sans passer par les réseaux traditionnels, bien sûr.

- Pourquoi, vous cherchez quelque chose de précis ? demanda le petit homme portant un bandeau sur l'œil devant lui, sa main triturant nerveusement le bol en bois dont il se servait pour mendier.

Se disant, il lança un regard suspicieux au jaffa derrière son interlocuteur, qui se contenta de le fixer d'un air impassible. Mal à l'aise, le « borgne » baissa la tête, se gratta le bandeau – ce qui permit de découvrir que ses deux yeux fonctionnaient parfaitement – avant de le remettre en place.

- Mon… boss est amateur de choses rares et précieux, continua Havoc en désignant Tea'lc d'un signe de tête, qui haussa un sourcil pour toute réponse. T'vois, les tableaux, les poteries, enfin toutes ces conneries qui servent à décorer les baraques « chicos ». Et on a entendu dire que c'est à Dublith qu'un gros casse a eu lieu récemment, chez ces enfoiros de militaires. Alors y a bien quelqu'un dans cette foutue ville qui doit pouvoir nous fournir ce qu'on veut, nan ?

- Y en a bien un ouais, répondit prudemment le faux borgne en relevant la tête. Mais on le rencontre pas comme ça. Et s'il apprend que vous comptez vous installer dans le coin pour faire de l'ombre à ses affaires, il risque de plutôt mal le prendre. Vous me suivez ?

Le sous lieutenant haussa les épaules, avant d'écraser sa cigarette sur le mur près du mendiant.

- Nous on est là pour faire du commerce, c'est tout. Alors si ton gars, il a envie de gagner plein de thunes sans trop se fatiguer, dis lui de venir nous voir. On sera à l'hôtel Carliton.

L'homme siffla d'admiration. L'hôtel Carliton était le plus cher de toute la région et n'accueillait que les hommes d'affaires les plus riches ou les militaires les plus gradés. Sa conviction d'avoir à faire à l'un des plus grands mafieux du pays n'en fut que renforcée, et le billet que lui glissa Armstrong finit de dissiper tous ses doutes.

En retournant à la voiture, Havoc laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, s'autorisant enfin à se détendre. Tea'lc et Armstrong faisaient décidemment des gangsters très convaincants, au point que lui-même s'était senti oppressé par leur présence. Il lança un regard admiratif au major, qui arborait un air stoïque parfaitement adapté à son rôle de garde du corps.

- Et bah, je savais pas que vous étiez aussi doué pour ça, major Armstrong !

Une étoile apparut au coin de l'œil du géant blond, qui fit rouler discrètement ses muscles sous sa chemise – à défaut de pouvoir l'enlever en pleine rue.

- Voyons Havoc, ne m'appelez pas major mais MONSIEUR Armstrong. Et n'oubliez pas que jouer la comédie n'est autre qu'un talent transmis de génération en génération, dans ma famille !

- Ah bah ça m'aurait étonné ça aussi, marmonna le sous-lieutenant en se rallumant une cigarette.

- Décidemment, votre famille est pleine de talents, commenta tranquillement Tea'lc en prenant place dans la voiture. C'est à se demander si vous avez une seule faiblesse.

- Et bien figurez-vous, monsieur Tea'lc … !

Et là, Jean Havoc regretta amèrement d'avoir été celui qui avait lancé le sujet. Mais évoquer les faiblesses de la famille étant également un talent transmis de génération en génération, il ne put que subir en silence aux côtés du Jaffa parfaitement immunisé contre les longs discours du major Armstrong.


End file.
